1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to gathering devices, and particularly, relates to a gathering device for gathering plastic members made by an injection mold process.
2. Description of Related Art
Plastic members may be produced by an injection molding process and gathered in a gathering bin after the injection molding process. However, static charges may be generated during the injection molding and gathering processes, thus the plastic members may fly along random tracks because of the electrostatic forces. Therefore, it becomes difficult to gather the plastic members.
What is needed therefore is a gathering device addressing the limitations described.